Shoutmon
Shoutmon is heroic Digimon partner of Mikey Kudo and also the secondary protagonist in the anime Digimon Fusion ''as well as the leader of the Fusion Fighters. His techniques are Rock n Roller, Fiery Fastball, and Bellow Blaster. He digivolve to OmniShoutmon. He has several forms; Shoutmon X2, Shoutmon X3, Shoutmon X4. He is voiced by Chika Sakamoto in the Japanese Version and Ben Diskin in the English Version. Appearance Shoutmon appears as a small, red dragon with blue eyes and a spiky mouth and a V-shaped forehead. He wears green headphones around his ears, and his joints appear to be held together by screws. A year after becoming Digimon King, Shoutmon's appearance has gotten closer to his future form of OmniShoutmon. He is a good bit taller, and his body parts appear more like armor than the bolted-on pieces of his previous aesthetic. His V-crest is much larger, and he has several scars on his head to evidence his battle experience. He now wears a yellow scarf around his neck, a belt around his waist, and his headphones are replaced with spherical shells on the side of his head, each marked with a crown emblem. As Shoutmon X2, he has the body of Ballistamon, and Ballistamon’s head is connected to his chest, and has a new head. As Shoutmon X3/X4, he resembles a large humanoid version of himself with the heads of Ballistamon and Dorulumon on his shoulders. He has a v-shaped pattern on his chest and has red eyes. He wields a sword resembling Starmon and Pickmons connected and glows red. As OmniShoutmon, he is a golden stronger humanoid version of Shoutmon. As Shoutmon X7, he is a powerful version of Shoutmon X4. He is equipped with Sparrowmon’s twin guns and wields Shoutmon’s signature weapon mic. Personality He is extremely high aggressiveness due to hot-blooded enthusiasm, yet friendly towards his comrades. He enjoys singing and wields a microphone for leisure and to help in combat, his chances of winning depending on the amount of passion he has. His goal is to become Digimon King in order to better protect others, seeing the Code Crown fragments as a mean to fulfill his selfless desire. He acts as the core component of all the Fusion Fighters' primary DigiFusions and is the only member of the Fusion Fighters able to digivolve by himself naturally as well. Digimon Fusion Season 1 Shoutmon is a resident of the Village of Light, and seeks to become the Digimon King so that he can protect all of his friends in the Forest Zone. He is a hardworking and friendly Digimon, but he is not as trusting as Mikey, and is often in disbelief when Mikey chooses to reach out a hand to those who were Fusion Fighters' enemies just a moment ago. He is also not very bright, and can sometimes get himself in trouble by reading the situation wrong. While Shoutmon has aspirations of becoming king, he takes it personal when those with the power to rule ultimately abuse their power for their own ends. In the past, he confronted DarkVolumon when he was accidentally brought to the Forest Zone by a dimensional rift. The fight resulted with DarkVolumon losing his memories and being taken in by Shoutmon as Ballistamon. Shoutmon was heavily wounded during a battle against MadLeomon's Bagra Army forces, and calls out for help to anyone that can save him, saying "I'm going to die." Mikey, in the Real World, hears his DigiMelody and rescues his dissipating form. Shoutmon saves Mikey and his friends from a van that was falling from the sky due to a digital anomaly, and in thanks, Mikey agrees to help the dying Digimon. Immediately afterward, a mysterious voice offers Mikey a Fusion Leader, and when Mikey accepts, he, Shoutmon, and his friends Angie and Jeremy are drawn into the Digital World. They appear in the Forest Zone, right in the middle of MadLeomon's forces. Ballistamon and the Starmons, Shoutmon's allies, suddenly appear to rescue the kids, and Shoutmon himself pops out of the FusionLoader revitalized, and aids them. Mikey has Shoutmon and Ballistamon digifuse into an incomplete form of Shoutmon X4, but they are unable to maintain the form, and Xros Out just as MadLeomon responds by absorbing his army to become Armed MadLeomon. Mikey digifuses Shoutmon again, this time to Shoutmon + Star Sword. Shoutmon + Star Sword reverts back to Shoutmon after defeating Armed MadLeomon, who reverts to MadLeomon and is dragged back to Bagra HQ by his superior, Tactimon. As the heroes celebrate their victory, Shoutmon informs Mikey that, because he has the ability to digifuse his Digimon allies, he is a General, and claims that, with Mikey as his General, he will be able to become the Digimon King. Confused, the humans say that they don't know what Digimon are, and Shoutmon explains that they are in the Digital World. However, after learning that Mikey intends to return home, Shoutmon pulls out all the stops in order to prevent it. He says that he wants to become the Digimon King, but Mikey rejects this dream because he thinks that Shoutmon just wants it out of greed. He does come to the rescue to protect the humans when MadLeomon appears again with an Orochimon. MadLeomon merged with Orochimon into MadLeomon (Orochimode) and then analyzes that Shoutmon is fast but has no tactical ability, so he beats down both him and Ballistamon. Shoutmon then reveals that he wants to be the Digimon King to protect his village, so Mikey has no regrets in aiding him now. Mikey digifuses Shoutmon and Ballistamon to Shoutmon X2 who, with the help of Starmon and the Pickmons, defeats MadLeomon (Orochimode). Shortly afterward, Shoutmon starts a discussion on what to name their army, and what flag to use, but the discussion is interrupted by the Blue Flare General, Christopher Aonuma, as well as the premature start of the "Day of Rising Ground", which causes giant bamboo shoots to erupt from the ground. After Shoutmon has a short battle with Kiriha and his "MailBirdramon + Golemon", MadLeomon reappears with several Apemon and a Pteramon. Shoutmon digifuses with Ballistamon to Shoutmon X2, but MadLeomon counters by absorbing the Apemon and becoming MadLeomon (Final Mode). Shoutmon X2 is overwhelmed, but Dorulumon appears to take revenge on MadLeomon for attacking his friend, Cutemon, and with the help of MadLeomon (Final Mode) being distracted by the sudden disappearance of the bamboo shoots, they force him to degenerate back to MadLeomon. However, he activates a self-destruct technique, which threatens to destroy the Village of Smiles. Remembering his dream, Mikey digifuses Shoutmon, Ballistamon and Dorulumon to become Shoutmon X3, who tosses him into the sky and destroys him with his "Varooma-Boomerang", causing him to detonate harmlessly. As the team celebrates, Mikey decides to name their army "Fusion Fighters", and use Shoutmon's face for their flag. At the same time, a golden crystal falls from the sky, and the Twilight General Nene Amano appears to inform them that it is a "Code Crown". After learning that obtaining the Code Crowns is necessary for his dream of becoming the Digimon King, Shoutmon implores Mikey to help him find them all. When the Fusion Fighters arrive in the Island Zone, Shoutmon starts freaking out when he learns of all the DigiBytes trees on the island. He then teaches his fan, Chibitortomon, about being strong and brave. Shoutmon then helps the rest of the Fusion Fighters defend the Island Zone against Neptunemon and the Mantaraymon fleet. During the fight with AncientVolcanomon in the Magma Zone, when they realize the cave might collapse, Mikey gives up, causing Shoutmon to bug out. Mikey then seems to give AncientVolcanomon his Fusion Loader, which causes Shoutmon to freak out even more. Once Tactimon shows up and reveals Dorulumon's past life as a Bagra soldier, Shoutmon isn't pleased. He is then forced to retreat when Tactimon captures Dorulumon and Mikey. In the Lake Zone, Shoutmon keeps watch for Laylamon and IceDevimon, when he spots Akari acting strange. He follows her, finding her talking to a "magic mirror," which is really a trick caused by Laylamon, and accidentally breaks it. When she yells at him, he says it wasn't even a magic mirror. Akari then says she "hates the digital world." Shoutmon is later frozen by Daipenmon's Ice Wave. In the Sand Zone, Shoutmon helps protect Mikey when Reapmon begins his hunt, and then helps search for Mikey when Blastmon releases his Crystal Bullets. He is later brainwashed by Ebemon along with Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Cutemon, and Deputymon, and attacks Mikey. Later he is cured, which is when Mikey commands Shoutmon to help him save Baalmon after he's poisoned by Laylamon, surprising Shoutmon. After the Pyramid of Renewal is formed and MachineDramon attacks, Shoutmon is angered when Mikey refuses to create Shoutmon X4 because of Baalmon's healing process. But after hearing Mikey's touching speech, Shoutmon changes his mind about Baalmon, and returns to the battle. In the Sky Zone, Shoutmon, Mikey, and Dondokomon are framed for breaking a symbolic statue and are sentenced to death. They attempt to escape, but are re-captured, causing the entire Fusion Fighters to be sentenced alongside them. When Lucemon later betrays them, unleashing the Sky Temple of Darkness and revealing his true form as Lucemon Wild 1st Mode, Shoutmon is paralyzed for a while until hearing about Lucemon's plan to become President of the Sky Zone only so he would obtain the Code Crown. This infuriates him so much that he is able to move again, and he attacks Lucemon. Lucemon takes Nene hostage before the Zone's dark powers transform him into Lucemon Wild 2nd Mode, and Shoutmon, with the rest of the Fusion Fighters, work with Sparrowmon to rescue her. Soon after exiting the Sky Zone, the Fusion Fighters enter the Jungle Zone and form an alliance with Christopher to battle both Kongoumon's forces and AxeKnightmon after the latter forces him to break his partnership with Nene Amano due to her low methods, with Blue Flare claiming the Code Crown of the Zone after Deckerdramon joins Christopher and, though they are unable to defeat AxeKnightmon, they succeed at driving him away. Arriving at the Warrior Zone, the Fusion Fighters manage to secure its Code Crown by persuading its guardian, Karatenmon, to laugh it out. After defeating the Etemons troops posing as their allies, Shoutmon leads the Fusion Fighters against Musyamon's forces and aids the Monitamon natives in retrieving their princess, a Babamon, putting himself in risk alongside most of his comrades to slow down the progress of their enemies and forming X5 to put an end to the fight. As the Bagra Army and Blue Flare clash in the Disc Zone, causing its complete collapse, Shoutmon earns the respect of his rivals by saving them from certain death, an act which is repayed when Greymon helps X4 to destroy Bulbmon, whom Blastmon had assigned to replace him after he fell upside down, causing his neck to hurt and force him to retreat back to the Bagra HQ. However, they are not able to stop or slow down the destruction of the Disc Zone and the Fusion Fighters are forced to evacuate its inhabitants. Due to the inability to Digifuse properly, Shoutmon takes it upon himself to train and recover his endurance to be able to hold things together, though he keeps it a secret from most of his comrades and has only Ballistamon and Beelzemon to aid him. However, Tuwarmon attacks and seemingly attempts to destroy the three of them, only for them to find out it is a test to push Shoutmon into clearing ten shots on one volley. This proves critical to defeat Blastmon, since it enables Shoutmon X5B to take down the General and claim his 22 Code Crowns. As they proceed to the Sweet Zone, the Fusion Fighters learn of the horrors of the villagers' whereabouts and struggle as X5 to free the Zone from Matadormon's control, which is only made more difficult by the awakening of Breakdramon and his use of Cutemon's parents as his healing capacity. Thanks to the help of Spadamon, Matadormon's Monzaemon troops are defeated and both him Breakdramon are put out of commission for good, prompting Tactimon to take matters into his own hands. As the Sword Zone is conquered, the last Code Crown is claimed and Tactimon battles the Fusion Fighters and Blue Flare in a battle to the finish as he seals the Zone to prevent both escape attempts or reinforcements from elsewhere, unabling anyone to enter or exit the realm. Though he manages to defeat Shoutmon X5 and DeckerGreymon, Tactimon is beaten when X5B enters the fray and uses all of his power to blast the Bagra General out of the Zone, throwing him into the dimensional threshold between the Digital World and Earth. Though defeated, Tactimon is far from done and his dimensional travel ultimately leads him to Earth, where he absorbs its vast digital energy to reattain his physical consistence and his data becomes even stronger than in the Digital World. Easily overwhelming the lone Shoutmon and even the DigiMemories, Tactimon is bested when Shoutmon digivolves into OmniShoutmon and easily defeats him. With Omnimon's aid, Mikey and Shoutmon return to the Digital World. Season 2 After Shoutmon X7F Superior Mode defeats DarknessBagramon, Shoutmon became the Digimon King and returned to the Digital World. Season 3 One year later, Shoutmon contacts Mikey through his Loader. Gumdramon shivers and hides behind Tagiru at hearing Shoutmon's name as he explains to Tagiru Akashi that it is none other than the Digimon King himself. Mikey shows up with Shoutmon, who pushes back Sagomon with one punch before becoming OmniShoutmon and Digi-fuse with Dorulumon to aid Arresterdramon. Soon after being yelled at by Shoutmon while also being praised him for finding a partner, Gumdramon vows to catch up to his rival before he and Tagiru run back to DigiQuartz and start a new Hunt. Trivia *He share same English Voice Actor with Cutemon. *His Japanese Voice Actress, Chika Sakamoto is best known voicing as Agumon from ''Digimon Adventure series and Agumon from Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters. *His English Voice Actor, Ben Diskin is best known voicing as Sai from Naruto Shippuden, Stitch from Stitch!, Nigel Uno, Hoagie Gilligan from Codename: Kids Next Door, Eugene Horowitz from Hey Arnold! Seasons 2-5, Humphrey from Alpha and Omega sequels, Carapace, Pegasus, Nooroo and Sass from Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. External Links *http://digimon-fusion.wikia.com/wiki/Shoutmon Navigation Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Animals Category:Dragons Category:Elementals Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Monarchs Category:Honorable Category:Dimwits Category:Arrogant Category:Successors Category:Wrathful Category:Leaders Category:Protectors Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Successful Category:Male